1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of buildings. It relates more particularly to a method for producing a multi-ply panel for forming a floor or a wall or an inclined roof, or for forming an addition for a wall, for example in order to improve its heat and/or sound insulation, or its fire-resistance. It also relates to a method for producing a layer for such a panel. Such processes can also be referred to as lamination processes.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Many materials have been proposed for forming walls, or additions for walls, in order to improve their heat and/or sound insulation, or their fire-resistance. With the entering into force of new standards RT 2012, RT 2020 to come and labels, the requirements change, and it is therefore necessary to be able to provide different qualities for walls or additions for walls. In addition, the necessary quality is not the same for inner or outer walls, ceilings, inclined roofs, and depending on the type of construction, the requirements change too. This obliges the provider of panels or materials to provide a large amount of references in order to be able to meet all the needs.
In order to meet these needs, the applicant has proposed, in a previous patent application, a multi-ply panel for forming or as an addition for a wall, a floor or ceiling, or an inclined surface of a building, formed of a stack of layers formed of parallel structural strips, preferably of wood, and filler strips arranged between the structural strips and made of a material different from that of the structural strips, whereby said materials can be selected for their heat or sound insulation, their thermal inertia or fire-resistance.
However, the manufacture of such panels is not easy. The handcrafted methods permit to manufacture them, but are time-consuming and expensive. The known industrial processes only permit the manufacture of layers formed of one type of strips, and are not suitable for the manufacture of a panel the layers of which are formed of several types of strips. If an assembling method suitable for wood is applied, the strips made of rock wool are crushed by excessive pressure. On the contrary, if lower pressures are applied, the adhesive joint between two strips of wood does not reach the desired strength. Furthermore, the known methods do not permit the production of panels with integrated openings. On the contrary, such openings must be cut into the panel when it has been assembled, which results into significant material wastes.